


Domesticated

by HSavinien



Series: Order and Chaos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being annoyed by all the Uke!Remus manga fanart out there, I wrote this.  In my mind Remus/Sirius is, above all, a meeting of equals, not some D/s game.  But really, Remus Lupin, a pushover? Not hardly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated

The sound Sirius emitted could best be inscribed as “Nkgeh?!”  He glared at James and sputtered more, similarly incoherent syllables, finally managing, “What?!

“Weeell, I just figured, what with your girly hair and being a member of a...domesticated species, shall we say...”  James prudently vaulted over the back of the sofa, dodging the hurled book with alacrity.

“Wanking, toad-spitting goblin slime...”  Sirius yelled.  “You’ve got girlier hair than me, you-!"

“I’m trying to read,” observed Remus from the fireplace alcove.  “Sirius, don’t abuse library books.”

Sirius froze.  “Er.  Didn’t see you there, Moony.”

James whispered, "Good doggy!" and fled.


End file.
